songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
GreatVision Song Contest 8
|presenters = Delta Goodrem Darren McMullen Prinnie Stevens (green room) |opening = |exsupervisor = Julian Dokowicz |host = SBS |interval = | entries = 46 | debut = | return = | withdraw = | map year = 8 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col2 = #FF0000 | tag2 = Did not qualify from the semi final | col3 = #FFD700 | tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = | winner = "Nifsi Aoulhalak" |nex = |pre = }} This contest was the eighth contest of the GreatVision Song Contest. After Delta Goodrem´s win in the 7th GreatVision Song Contest with her song "Wings", she reached 204 points, this is a new record of Points in the GreatVision History. The Contest move to for the first time, it was also the first Time in GreatVision History the Contest move outside Europe. The edition has no theme for songs. All countries were represented by their native singers. Since the sixth edition all users can send two entries for each edition. So far Fourty-Six Countrries have confirmed their participation in this edition. This GreatVision was the Biggest in the History of GreatVision. Winner was after a big and exciting show Myriam Fares from with her Song "Nifsi Aoulhalak", she reached 145 Points, It was the first Victory for and this in their debut edition. At the 2nd Place was the debut country represent from Arilena with her song "Aeroplan", she reached also 145 Points and on 3rd Place was represent from Radics Gigi with her song "Úgy fáj ", she reached also 145 Points, both reached also their best results in the GreatVision history. For the first time more as one country get the same points on the frist place. The GBU has check the results and found out the Hungary get two times 12 Points, Albania get three times 12 Points & Lebanon get five times 12 Points, so Lebanon was announced as the Winner of GreatVision #08. Bidding phase The bidding phase for the edition kicked off the day after the results of the 7th Edition. Any city could apply to host the competition, as long as their venues fulfilled the requirements that SBS applied. Those were the following: * The venue must not be open-air, but an air-conditioned building with a capacity of at least 10,000 and a minimum ceiling height of 15 metres (49 ft), insulated for sound and light. * The Green Room should be located in the arena or as near it as possible, with a capacity of 300. * An additional room at least 6,000 square metres (65,000 sq ft) in area, to house 2 catering stands, a viewing room, make-up rooms, wardrobe, and booths for approximately 50 commentators. * Separate offices to house the press centre, open between End of Augsut and End September 2015, at least (43,000 sq ft) in area, with a capacity of at least 1,500 journalists. Seven cities had applied to host the contest: Location Sydney is the state capital of New South Wales and the most populous city in Australia and Oceania. Located on Australia's east coast, the metropolis surrounds the world's largest natural harbour, and sprawls towards the Blue Mountains to the west. Residents of Sydney are known as "Sydneysiders". Sydney is the second official seat, and second official residence, of the Governor-General of Australia, the Prime Minister of Australia and the Cabinet of Australia. The Sydney area has been inhabited by indigenous Australians for tens of millennia. The first British settlers arrived in 1788 to found Sydney as a penal colony, the first European settlement in Australia. Since convict transportation ended in the mid-19th century, the city has transformed from a colonial outpost into a major global cultural and economic centre. The population of Sydney at the time of the 2011 census was 4.39 million, 1.5 million of which were born overseas, representing many different nationalities and making Sydney one of the most multicultural cities in the world. There are more than 250 different languages spoken in Sydney and about one-third of residents speak a language other than English at home. Sydney has an advanced market economy with strengths in finance, manufacturing and tourism. Its gross regional product was $337 billion in 2013, the largest in Australia. There is a significant concentration of foreign banks and multinational corporations in Sydney and the city is promoted as Asia Pacific's leading financial hub. In addition to hosting events such as the 2000 Summer Olympics, millions of tourists come to Sydney each year to see the city's landmarks. Its natural features include Sydney Harbour, the Royal National Park, Bondi Beach, and the Royal Botanic Gardens. Man-made attractions such as the Sydney Opera House and the Sydney Harbour Bridge are also well known to international visitors. Venue Allphones Arena is a large multipurpose arena located in Sydney, Australia. It is situated in Sydney Olympic Park, and was completed in 1999 as part of the facilities for the 2000 Summer Olympics. The AU$190‑million facility was designed and constructed by Abigroup Ltd and Obayashi Corporation with environmental factors in mind; however, the air-conditioner unit for the facility used HCFCs and was said to be a breach of the Green Guidelines for the Olympics. Bob Carr, premier of New South Wales, officially opened the stadium in November 1999. The development of the stadium was part of three subsites which also included a 3,400-space carpark which cost A$25 million, and a plaza with external works, also costing $25 million. The roof's masts reach 42 metres (138 ft) above ground level, and the stadium occupies a site of 20,000 m2 (220,000 sq ft; 4.9 acres). The arena is ranked in the top 10 arenas worldwide. For three consecutive years the venue has been a finalist for the Billboard Touring Awards in the top venue category. The arena has a total capacity of 21,000 with a seating capacity of around 18,000 making the Super Dome the largest permanent indoor sports and entertainment venue in Australia. Format Semi Final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation will be held on 4th October 2015 at the headquarters of SBS in Sydney. The big 6 countries were first drawn to determine in which semi-final each would country vote. The rest of the fourty countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Running order Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final}} Returning artist Results Semi-final 1 , and will also vote in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 , and will also vote in this semi-final. Grand Final Other countries Withdrawing countries Here is list a list of countries they won´t participate this editions. * will withdraw this edition. Czech Republic is free and can take from other user. * will withdraw this edition, because the head of delegation change his country to Bosnia and Herzegovina. Israel is free and can take from other user. * will withdraw this edition, because the head of delegation change his country to Lebanon. Kosovo is free and can take from other user. * will withdraw this edition. Lithuania is free and can take from other user. * will withdraw this edition, because the head of delegation change his country to Kazakhstan. Morocco is free and can take from other user. * will withdraw this edition, because the head of delegation change his country to Estonia. New Zealand is free and can take from other user. * will withdraw this edition, because the head of delegation change her country to Albania. Switzerland is free and can take from other user. * will withdraw this edition, because the head of delegation change her country to Barbados. Tajikistan is free and can take from other user. No return